Array antennas of a variety of types are well known in the prior art. One known array antenna discloses the concept of spacing a particular number of individual antenna elements relative to one another for controlling the null positions of the desired antenna pattern. More particularly, such an antenna has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,410, entitled, "Space Coded Linear Array Antenna", issued to Frank S. Gutleber, the subject inventor, on April 21, 1964. This patent is illustrative of array antennas which involve positioning a second element for each existing element in a space position that results in a 180.degree. phase difference between each pair of elements for some specific value of space angle .theta. where radiation is transmitted or received. Controlling element spacing has shown to result in simpler and more flexible implementation and control of the array while simultaneously providing enhanced performance over systems which utilize techniques which change the phase and/or amplitude of the individual array elements. The teachings of this U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,410 form a basis for the present invention and provide a basic understanding of the underlying principles governing the operation of this type of antenna and accordingly is hereby specifically incorporated by reference.